Unexpected Approval
by GiGiLiz
Summary: A little take on what would happen if Shawn and Jules invaded Lassiter and Marlowe's dinner. Give a guess on the pairings. One-Shot. Rated T for Tacos: Not Shassie.


A/N:  
Hola people.  
Yes, I'm back, so quickly, but it's just a one-shot.  
I'm a huge fan of both couples, so I was very pleased to find a way to bend both together.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Psych.  
Rating: T for some swearing.  
Pairings: Carlton and Marlowe; Juliet and Shawn (who are engaged in this.)

_**/**_

It was a hell of a night.

The sky was a dark blue, the dark red settling into the sky, much like a curtain at the end of a show. As Carlton watched the deep sky, he was satisfied. The big orange ball settled on the rushing light blue water, sinking deeper and deeper into its sand. The moon was a light yellow, glowing in the sky, surrounding by golden stars sparkling. He turned his attention away from the outdoors, looking at his table-for-two, but only holding one person. In a moment Marlowe would emerge from the bathroom, her make-up perfect, her golden curls swept down like a waterfall over her back. He waits patiently, staring at his steak, waiting to bite into it. Instead, he takes a swig of his beer, glancing at her empty wine dress, wondering if she had disappeared like their first date. But, thankfully, he's wrong. He turns his head to see her shut the door to the restroom, pulling at the pearls hanging down on her ears, and the pearls matching the red V-neck shape of her dress. She leans down to fix her heel strap, and a few people look at her as she flounces back over to the table where Carlton is, opening the door to the outdoors of the restaurant.

"Hello," She smiles at him and sits down in her chair, unfolding her napkin and putting it in her lap. She cups her wine glass in her hands and sips from it.

Carlton nods at her and begins to eat his own food.

He's enjoying it until he hears the voice.

It's the casual laugh that startles him, causing him to turn his head and look into the glass, looking at the inside of the restaurant, the light beaming through the windows. There sits a man in jeans and white shirt, with black Nikes, one pair untied. Carlton rolls his eyes, automatically knowing who the man is.

Spencer.

Carlton notices him alone, just like he was at his table, earlier. He knew he was with O'Hara, because he saw the empty chair and the impatient Spencer jerk his head towards the entrance. Of course Spencer was taken aback, even Carlton was. She stood smiling, greeting the woman sitting at the front table. Her hair was pulled back away from her face, but loose curls hung around her pale skin. Sparkling diamonds hung down from her ears, matching the waterfall of diamonds cascading down her neck. She was wearing a light navy dress, strapless, that just went above the knee. It had a shimmery silver thin fabric hanging over it, causing it to light up like a rainbow when the moonbeams hit it. She had on silver heels and a silver handbag. She had gorgeous make-up, just the right amount of silver eye shadow, just the perfect amount of mascara. She had on a thin layer of pink lip stick, and blush made her rosy cheeks even rosier.

She looked gorgeous.

Except for the diamond ring on her left hand.

She looked for Spencer and waved, rushing over towards him.

Marlowe followed Carlton's gaze and glanced toward Spencer, who was standing up to greet his fiancé, "Oh my, is that Juliet?"

Carlton nodded, too star struck to speak.

"We should go say hi," Marlowe suggested, taking another delicate sip of her wine.

Carlton whips his head around to look at Marlowe and mouths, 'No.'

"Come on," She stands up and tugs on his sleeve; he rolls his eyes and gives in.

The open the door, and Shawn glances their way, "Well, Lassy, what a surprise."

"Surprise," Carlton chuckled, "The surprise is that _you're _here."

"Juliet wanted to come," He shrugged his shoulders and pointed his fork at Juliet.

She was enchanted in twirling a piece of spaghetti with her fork, but then snapped back to reality to see Carlton. She smiled, "Carlton! Hey!"

The two hadn't spoken since the engagement. They had said their 'hellos' and 'goodbyes' but not a conversation. Carlton was like a big brother to Juliet, and he really didn't like Spencer.

"Hello…" His voice trailed off and he looked awkwardly at Marlowe.

"So, it was nice to speak with you," Marlowe gave a bright smile.

Shawn looked at Juliet and she spoke, "Why don't you come sit with us?"

"The view's really great outside, so maybe you could join us there," Marlowe replied, not even thinking about Carlton.

"We'd love that," Shawn said, smiling as he glanced at his Juliet.

The two stood up, leaving their food, and went out the door, trailing behind Carlton and Marlowe, "It really is nice out here," Shawn smiled, pausing to look at the setting sun.

Juliet nodded in agreement and pulled up a chair to sit in.

The four sat in silence for a few minutes, until Marlowe broke it, "So what's going on with work? Carlton here won't tell me anything."

"That's not true," Carlton scoffed.

"Work's been slow," Juliet answered, obviously bored.

"When do you think the wedding is?" Marlowe asked. Carlton dropped his fork, looking interested.

"We're shooting for July," Shawn replied, taking Juliet's hand in his and squeezing it.

"That is gonna be a great month," Marlowe replied.

"Oh, Lassy. Forgot to tell you-you're gonna be one of the groomsmen!" Shawn smiled goofily.

"Oh, great," Carlton mumbles sarcastically under his breath.

Marlowe shoots him a look.

The sun is starting to die out, only a few beams of sunlight reflecting off the glass.

"We should get going," Juliet said quickly.

Shawn nodded in agreement.

"It was nice talking to you," Juliet smiled, and Shawn stood up.

"Thanks, Lassy," He said quietly.

"For what?" Carlton grumbled.

"For not killing me," Shawn chuckled.

"Why would it be important if I didn't kill you?" Carlton growled.

"Because, Lassafras," Shawn started, "Otherwise I never would've fallen in love." Shawn put his hand on his shoulder, and just for one second-_one second_-He looked like he approved.

Juliet blushed deeply at Shawn's words, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, and they led each other back to their table.

The couple watched Shawn and Juliet walk away, before Marlowe butted in, "He really loves her. You should let him."

Carlton took a deep breath and looked at Spencer and sighed, "Yeah. I guess I should."

_**/**_

Aw! I love these relationships. Lassy approves…  
Kinda.  
Anyways, working on updating _Blurry _or _Invisible _or whatever the hell I changed it to.  
Thanks for reading.  
The review button is your friend:P  
-GiGi.


End file.
